


за мечтой

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Гарри видит в инстаграмме новую фотографию Эда в компании друзей и уже собирается, нажав 'лайк', пролистнуть дальше, как замечает того, кого вычеркнул из своей жизни много лет назад.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4509333

— Э-это правда вы? Гарри Стайлс? О боже мой, прошу, можно ваш автограф? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает девочка-подросток, отвлекая его от 'вопроса века': что же ему взять на ужин — замороженные наггетсы или обойтись простой смесью овощей?  
  
— Да, конечно, прелесть, — широко улыбается Гарри, отворачиваясь от холодильника с полуфабрикатами.  
  
Пока девочка фотографируется с ним, пытаясь попасть трясущимися пальцами по кнопке телефона, Гарри приобнимает ту за плечи, опасаясь, как бы она не упала в обморок прямо перед ним. И конечно же, от этого делает только хуже — бедняжка ойкает и чуть было не роняет свой гаджет на плиточный пол супермаркета. А тем временем они привлекают уже внушительную толпу людей, которые спешат к нему за автографом, фото или просто объятием. И Гарри выслушивает их всех, потому что это его долг. Он правда благодарен всем этим людям.  
  
Если бы не они, он бы никогда не победил на X-факторе. Не был бы тем, кто он сейчас. И уж точно он не стоял бы в супермаркете, окруженный толпой восхищающихся им людей и прижатый к полке с хлопьями.  
  
Он еще долго не уходит домой, стараясь не оставить никого без внимания.  
  
Наггетсы так и остаются лежать в холодильнике.  
  
~  
  
У него есть дом в Лос-Анджелесе, кабриолет (плакат с которым висел над его кроватью с тринадцати), постоянные вип-места на все игры Метс и многотысячные стадионы зрителей, подпевающие его песням. Но его внутренности все равно постоянно скручены в тугой комок, а прямо посреди интервью может всплыть мысль 'все не так', и он сам не знает, в чем причина — просто его никак не желает покидать ощущение, что _чего-то не хватает_.  
  
Его гитарист, Найл, шутит о звездной болезни, хотя и понимает, что это не она.  
  
Мама периодически спрашивает, что с ним происходит, а он не может выдавить ничего путного, кроме как _просто устал из-за тура, мам, не волнуйся_. Вот только это неправда. Тур только начался, его впереди ждет всего лишь одиннадцатый концерт — но вот только внутри он словно задыхается.  
  
И если подумать, то это _что-то_ внутри него появилось много лет назад. С самого подписания контракта с Саймоном он чувствует какую-то неправильность, словно он упустил нечто очень важное — как, например, когда ты забываешь запереть квартиру на ключ и оттого целый день тебя преследует ускользающая мысль о случившимся. Ах, если бы в его случае это был только ключ! Все стало бы гораздо легче.  
  
~  
  
А потом он понимает.  
  
Гарри видит в инстаграмме новую фотографию Эда в компании друзей и уже собирается, нажав 'лайк', пролистнуть дальше, как замечает того, кого вычеркнул из своей жизни много лет назад.  
  
Луи.  
  
С небольшой щетиной, неизменной сигаретой с зубах и растрепанными волосами (они напоминают Гарри день, когда они вдвоем ходили на аттракционы и после американской горки Лу тщетно пытался поправить руками образовавшееся 'гнездо').  
  
И никто не может винить Гарри, что он находит профиль Луи в 'отмеченных' и переходит по ссылке.  
  
Его инстаграмм идеально подходит хозяину и чем-то напоминает Стайлсу комнату Томмо в университетском общежитии (давно уже бывшую), где на столе могла лежать открытая лекция по психологии, а рядом покоиться скейт без колесиков, где на полу возле кровати всегда неизменно валялись сброшенные второпях джинсы, а неподалеку стояла пустая кружка. Но тем не менее язык никогда не поворачивался назвать подобное 'бардаком' или, не дай боже, 'срачем'. Все казалось таким, каким и должно быть. Таким же теплым, уютным и _правильным_ , как и сам хозяин комнаты.  
  
Так и страничка инстаграмма: на ней было все и сразу — от фотографий бутылок с водой и софитов на каком-то концерте до смешных селфи со скошенными глазами, спящих парней с нарисованными пенисами на лицах и очень большого количества детей (правда, _очень_ большого).  
  
Гарри просматривает все фотографии от начала до конца, зачем-то вглядываясь в каждую деталь и читая все комментарии. Он даже хочет 'лайкнуть' костюм Луи на Хэллоуин, но быстро одергивает себя — вряд ли Лу обрадуется повышенному вниманию к нему, которое последует за этим. А Гарри не хочет его в это втягивать.  
  
Почему-то вспоминается их первая встреча, произошедшая ночью 31-го октября. Гарри отчего-то не придумал ничего лучше, чем одеться на костюмированную вечеринку Скуби-Ду. И хотя он был больше похож на большую сосиску, нежели на известного персонажа, университетские ребята (почему никто не сказал ему, что на вечеринке будут взрослые?) громко хохотали и хлопали его по плечу, предлагая очередную баночку пива. Случайно зашедший на кухню Луи, одетый в костюм Шегги, после разделенного на двоих куска пиццы, заявил, что в этот вечер они обязаны везде ходить вместе. 'Ты когда-нибудь видел Скуби-Ду, веселящегося без Шегги, нет? Вот и молчи, Кудряшка.'  
  
А потом это просто случилось. Частые разговоры по скайпу, сообщения на ночь, постоянные прогулки и походы в Pizza Hut с друзьями Луи. А еще жуткая ревность ко взрослым приятелям Томлинсона, потому что Луи — тоже взрослый. Он на целых два года старше Гарри, и тот просто недоумевал, чем же он смог привлечь Луи. Луи, который уже учился в университете, который заразительно смеялся, жить не мог без фастфуда, не стесняясь ходил по улице босиком, тайком курил на заднем дворе, только чтобы его не увидели его младшие сестры, и больше жизни любил подшучивать над людьми. Одним словом — _идеальный_.  
  
И даже когда Гарри слегка 'подвисал', любуясь морщинками в уголках его глаз, тот просто тихонько смеялся и целовал в самый краешек губ.  
Гарри вспоминает ночные разговоры на кровати Луи, их плохо заглушаемый смех (потому что Стайлсу вообще не положено было ночевать в студенческой общаге), переплетенные руки и эскимосские поцелуи (которые с шестнадцати лет Гарри так и не смог подарить никому другому).  
Он вспоминает их свидания, нарисованные граффити на стенах заброшенного завода, побеги от полиции, громкий хохот и их гудящие от напряжения ноги. Он пытается вспомнить голос Луи: звонкий, дерзкий, с хрипотцой. Но после стольких лет это просто не получается, и ему хочется рвать на себе волосы, потому что _он никогда не хотел забывать этот голос_.  
  
Но забыл.  
  
Вечером, когда Гарри смотрит расписание концертов на следующую неделю, он не может пошевелиться. Он жалеет, что не сделал этого раньше, потому что после инстаграмма Луи концерт в _чертовом Лидсе_ кажется ему какой-то злой шуткой.  
  
~  
  
Последний и единственный раз, когда Гарри был в Лидсе — это фестиваль музыки, на который он отправился, да, с Луи. Бессонные ночи, наполненные зажигательными танцами, крутой музыкой, алкоголем и горячими поцелуями в палатке, кажутся чем-то из прошлой жизни, когда маленький Гарри думал, что самое страшное на свете — не поступить в тот же университет, что и Лу.  
Лидс вызывает у Гарри смешанные чувства. Ведь сразу после фестиваля он сказал Луи, что отправляется на прослушивания X-фактора. Он помнит, как тот репетировал с ним ночами, чтобы Гарри идеально спел выбранную песню; как готовил напитки, расслабляющие его связки; как в ночь перед прослушиванием прижимал его к себе и шептал, что все получится; как после четырех 'да' от судей сам приготовил им праздничный ужин (и все равно, что немного подгоревший); как крепко целовал его после каждого живого выступления; как трепал его кудряшки и говорил о том, как он гордится Гарри.  
  
А еще Гарри помнит, как выиграл X-фактор и сразу же подписал контракт с Syco; как медленно сошла улыбка с лица Луи после новости о годичном туре; как надломленно звучал его голос на другом конце провода, в то время как Гарри восхищенно отзывался о первых собранных стадионах и толпе фанатов, которые окружили его в магазине одежды.  
  
Гарри все больше погружался в новую жизнь, состоящую из софитов, полных стадионов и звездных вечеринок, а их разговоры с Луи по телефону становились все короче и короче, пока не пропали вовсе. Он заметил это только через две недели после сказанного Луи 'повеселись там' и еле слышно 'люблю тебя'. И когда потом Гарри позвонил Лу, то услышал в ответ лишь короткие гудки, а позже ему пришло сообщение, в котором было только 'следуй за своей мечтой, ты это заслужил'.  
  
Гарри плакал тогда несколько дней и отменил два больших концерта, телефон Луи больше не отвечал, а потом и вовсе оказался заблокированным. Он приехал к Томмо в университет, но тот сдал сессию экстерном и уехал в неизвестном направлении, а Зейн, его друг, при встрече хорошенько заехал Стайлсу в челюсть.  
  
Спустя месяц Гарри сдался.  
  
~  
  
За час до концерта Гарри валяется на небольшом диванчике и прокручивает ленту новостей и опять зачем-то заходит в инстаграмм Луи. И пока Джош безуспешно пытается попасть в уворачивающегося Найла мишкой Харибо, Гарри открывает последнюю загруженную фотографию.  
  
И он просто не знает, что делать, потому что на ней немного сонный Луи стоит в очереди (огро-о-омной очереди), а сзади него… стадион в Лидсе, где сегодня проходит концерт Гарри.  
  
Гарри хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы выбежать из комнаты отдыха по направлению к выходу к сцене. Он не ведает, что творит, потому что Лу вообще мог быть на стадионе в другой день, месяц, год, но все равно продолжает бежать, словно от этого зависит вся его жизнь. А может быть, так и есть. Единственное, что стучит в его висках, — это то, как он, мать его, соскучился. А еще какой он беспросветный тупица, что допустил подобное, что даже не заметил уход из своей жизни самого важного для него человека. Что последовал за своей мечтой, оставив Луи позади, хотя надо было всего лишь взять того за руку и пойти за мечтой вместе.  
  
Гарри выглядывает из-за сцены, бегая глазами от одного человека к другому, а в голове уже крутится план, как все исправить.  
  
И только отыскав в толпе Луи, который улыбается стоящей рядом Лотти, Гарри, наконец, понимает, чего ему не хватало все это время. Вернее, _кого_.


	2. Two

Найл с опаской поглядывает на Гарри, который нервно нарезает круги по комнате отдыха, вцепившись пальцами в уложенные волосы — и Хоран даже не пытается еще раз напомнить тому об испорченной прическе и разгневанной Лу, потому что десять минут назад Гарри просто запустил в него пустой бутылкой из-под минералки и продолжил протаптывать на ковролине одному ему известный маршрут. До Найла периодически долетают обрывистые фразы типа «боже, он и правда здесь», «что делать», «он совсем не изменился» и «меня сейчас стошнит», и он не совсем уверен, как успокоить друга, находящегося в предобморочном состоянии (ну, не салфеткой же перед ним махать, в самом деле).  
  
Новость о Томмо вызвала у него смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, он так давно не видел Луи, что успел жутко соскучиться, — а ведь они раньше были очень близки! — с другой стороны, он помнил, в каком состоянии был Гарри после их расставания — Найл тогда несколько месяцев вытаскивал друга из жуткой апатии (наличие которой Стайлс рьяно отрицал, но почему-то все равно продолжал себя мучить сопливыми мелодрамами и ведрами с мороженым).  
  
Когда же Найл попытался выглянуть из-за кулис и отыскать Луи, Гарри с таким рвением пытался оттащить его от выхода к сцене, что бедной Кэролайн прибавилось работы — две отлетевшие пуговицы и оторванный воротник.  
  
— Хаз, может, ты тряпочки на ноги прицепишь? Пол протрешь, хоть какая-то от твоего хождения польза будет, — не выдерживает Найл, когда до концерта остается примерно полчаса.  
  
— Очень смешно, — фыркает Гарри, однако послушно присаживается рядом на диван, на этот раз принимаясь постукивать по кофейному столику пальцами. Со стороны Найла в него сразу прилетает соленый арахис.  
  
— Найл!  
  
— Ну, а что, — пожимает плечами Хоран, продолжая невозмутимо хрумкать орешками. — Ты прямо сам не свой.  
  
— И с чего бы это, верно? — ядовито отзывается Гарри. — Он там, понимаешь? Стоит посреди многотысячной толпы и ждет _мой концерт_. Как еще я должен себя чувствовать?  
  
— Ну не знаю… радоваться, например? Ты же всю последнюю неделю не переставал сталкерить его инстаграмм! Вот и действуй, тем более такой шанс выпал.  
  
— Да, и поэтому я прекрасно видел, что он и без меня вполне себе счастлив… К чему снова взваливать на него все?  
  
— Я тоже могу в Диснейленде сфоткаться, но это же не значит, что я каждый день переодеваюсь Гуфи и раздаю листовки, верно?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— А то, что пока ты сам с ним не поговоришь, не делай поспешных выводов. Вот увидишь, через год я еще буду гулять на вашей свадьбе!  
  
— Мне бы твою уверенность… — бормочет себе под нос Гарри, смотря на часы, стрелки которых неминуемо отсчитывают время до начала концерта.  
  
~  
  
Луи понятия не имеет, что делает на этом концерте. Одним утром Лотти просто ввалилась в его небольшую квартирку и, сдернув с брата одеяло, плюхнула ему на живот два билета на концерт в Лидсе. На вопрос, почему она хочет пойти именно с ним, Лотс пожала плечами и заявила, мол никто не фанатеет от Гарри Стайлса больше, чем Луи. И он, конечно, мог бы съездить нахальной сестре по голове подушкой, не будь это правдой. Он правда до сих пор внимательно следит за творчеством Гарри, скачивает каждый его альбом и до дыр засматривает видео с туров (а иногда и натыкается на их совместные фотографии, которые почему-то после приобретения нового телефона перенес себе на iCloud, и долго-долго смотрит на них, воссоздавая в памяти когда-то (или же до сих пор) любимый образ), но это совершенно не значит, что он хочет идти к нему на концерт.  
  
Он не знает, готов ли после стольких лет встретиться с (бывшей) любовью на расстоянии вытянутой руки — Луи сам до сих пор не знает, прошло ли былое чувство или же нет, он просто запретил себе думать о кудрявом мальчишке (который давно уже и не мальчишка), понимая, что прошлого уже не вернуть.  
  
Но когда прожекторы устремляют свой слепящий свет на сцену и начинает играть знакомая мелодия, сердце Луи начинает бешено заходиться в груди, а дрожь пронзает его от макушки до пят, стоит ему только увидеть знакомый силуэт в окружении софитов.  
  
~  
  
Волнение не думает отпускать Гарри даже тогда, когда он выходит на сцену, полностью окунаясь в свою родную стихию. Ему кажется, что взгляд Луи прожигает в нем гигантскую дыру (и он не знает, во лбу или прямо в сердце), несмотря на то, что рассмотреть в толпе визжащих фанаток его невысокую фигуру не представляется возможным. Одна песня сменяется второй, третьей, четвертой, Гарри поет на автоматизме, бездумно прыгая по сцене во время ready to run и смотря в пространство на лирических композициях, а в голове у него крутится 'как же, черт возьми, дать понять Лу, что я знаю о его присутствии? '. Ну и, конечно, оригинальностью, в отличие от Томлинсона, он никогда не отличался, поэтому перед обычным представлением песни он добавляет:  
  
— Знаете, следующую песню я хотел бы посвятить одному человеку, который, несмотря ни на что, многое для меня значит и перед которым я бы хотел… извиниться?.. — Гарри делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать его голос. Найл, стоящий позади, ободряюще сжимает его плечо, и он еле слышно добавляет: — Это для тебя, Бу.  
  
Звучат первые аккорды If I could fly, а на стадионе стоит оглушительная тишина.  
  
Гарри начинает петь, не открывая глаз, вкладывая в слова песни особый смысл и всего себя, надеясь, что Луи не ушел, что он в эту секунду не только слушает его исполнение, но и _слышит_ его смысл.  
  
А текст вторит ему.  
  
У него есть шрамы, которые никто не видит, и остались они в его душе после самой большой потери. За четыре года он так и не смог до конца смириться с тем, что Луи ушел из его жизни — вернее, он сам имел глупость вычеркнуть его. И с каждым днем становится только хуже, боль не уходит, но сейчас, когда Луи где-то рядом, дышать становится легче. Словно Луи бережно придерживает кислородный шланг, на котором много лет стоял какой-то глупец, перекрывая доступ к жизни.  
  
На куплете Гарри не выдерживает и бросает взгляд на толпу. Позже они в шутку будут называть это вмешательством судьбы (в тайне друг от друга думая, что так и есть на самом деле), но когда Гарри сканирует взглядом фанатов и поет 'я чувствую твое сердце внутри моего', он, наконец, замечает _его_.  
  
Луи стоит, обхватив себя руками и прикусив губу, словно неуверенный, ему предназначается это исполнение. Но стоит их взглядам пересечься, как ни один из них уже не может отвести глаз друг от друга до конца самой песни.  
  
И не существует вокруг толпы фанатов, вспышек фотоаппаратов и десятка метров между ними. На несколько долгих минут, что кажутся для них маленькой бесконечностью, есть только _Гарри_ и _Луи_.  
  
~  
  
После концерта Луи подходит к нему, словно сомневающийся, рады ли ему вообще (Гарри очень рад). Поначалу им неловко, Лу хвалит его выступление и новый альбом, а Гарри спрашивает его про сестер и маму, а затем снова извиняется, зная, что слов со сцены недостаточно, чтобы все исправить. Луи внимательно слушает его сбивчивую речь и до крови прокусывает губу.  
  
— Прости меня, Бу. Прости, если сможешь, — продолжает как мантру повторять Гарри.  
  
— Хаз, — срывается голос Луи, — ты же понимаешь, что я просто не смогу просто щелкнуть пальцами и в одночасье простить тебя? Так не бывает.  
  
— Не надо меня прощать сразу. Я этого не заслужил, — Гарри в запале хватает его за руку. — Просто… давай попытаемся все исправить? _Я попытаюсь_.  
  
— Последние несколько лет были не лучшими в моей жизни, — горько ухмыляется Луи, — так что… Попытка — не пытка, верно? — и добавляет более веселым и хитрым голосом: — Тем более ты теперь не мальчишка в костюме сосиски, а настоящая поп-звезда, так что…  
  
— Эй, это был Скуби-Ду!  
  
Их тихий смех растворяется в просторной гримерной, а последующие за ним объятия кажутся самой нужной и естественной вещью на свете.  
  
~  
  
Это не значит, что все сразу налаживается и становится как прежде, нет. Их ждут много месяцев упорной работы, когда они постепенно, кирпичик за кирпичиком заново выстраивают фундамент под названием _мы_. Луи полностью отпускает себя и начинает безраздельно доверять Гарри, не боясь, что все в одночасье рухнет (как это было когда-то), спустя полгода. Первое время Гарри просыпается среди ночи и, натыкаясь рукой на посапывающего Луи, который нагло перехватывает на себя одеяло, никак не может поверить, что происходящее не сон, что Лу не собирается исчезать с первыми лучами солнца — хотя однажды, когда Томмо решает сгонять рано утром в супермаркет за новыми хлопьями, Стайлс, проснувшись, от паники чуть было не будит всех знакомых.  
  
Спустя год, хоть они и не женятся, но в инстаграмме обоих появляются общие фото с летнего отдыха, барбекю с семьей и даже парочка поцелуев. Число фолловеров Луи вырастает до нескольких миллионов, стоит ему только появиться под руку с Гарри и в его безразмерном лавандовом свитере. Когда Гарри уговаривает его дуэтом исполнить написанную Луи песню на одном из благотворительных концертов, Алан Карр становится первым в очереди в надежде получить их обоих в свою студию. Луи пишет песню специально для Бейонсе, и Гарри не думает, что можно быть более гордым за своего мальчика, когда они оба слышат ее на MTV.  
  
Несмотря на протесты Луи, Гарри покупает им большой дом на Калифорнийском побережье, заявляя, что в этой жизни не собирается больше расставаться с Томлинсоном, а их (пока) небольшой семье понадобится много места для будущих детей. Стоит упомянуть детей, как Луи тут же смягчается и даже помогает выбрать подходящие обои во все комнаты. А еще они сходятся на том, что Найл в их доме заслуживает отдельной комнаты — Лу даже притаскивает туда мини-холодильник, считая, что без него интерьер не будет завершенным.  
  
Каждое утро Гарри готовит блинчики, а Луи втихаря с разных ракурсов фотографирует его в милом фартуке — и Стайлс с удивлением обнаруживает все эти фото в инстаграмме Томлинсона, но, конечно же, он не злится на это. Ведь он делает то же самое, когда Луи, находясь в своем собственном мирке, увлеченно пишет песни для очередной знаменитости. (Но лучшие тексты, несомненно, всегда достаются Гарри.)  
  
И теперь, когда Гарри загорается новой мечтой (будь то коллекция раритетных автомобилей или же съемки в военном фильме), он больше не позволяет себе оставить Луи позади. Он берет Лу за руку, и они идут навстречу мечтам друг друга плечом к плечу. Только рядом. И только _вместе_.


End file.
